


Don't Tease Me

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jaebum, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: But psst hear me out, whiney sub tsun tsun Jaebum riding daddy Jinyoung –jjp anonThis was also an ask on tumblr that definitely deserves a fic written for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so tsun tsun Jaebum was a bit hard for me to write since it's a little out of character but I did my best and I hope you like it! Especially you jjp anon

“Hey, have you seen this?” Jinyoung turns his phone screen to the side so Jaebum can see it from across the couch. 

  
_Smut._

  
“Again? Why do you always look that stuff up.” Jaebum rolls his eyes, pushes Jinyoung’s phone away and goes back to scrolling on his own phone. 

  
“Because, they always think you’re a top. Not only a top, but a daddy! How funny is that? Doesn’t that make you laugh?” Jinyoung laughed at Jaebum causing him to roll his eyes so hard he could have gotten them stuck. 

  
“You could show them how much of a good boy you can be. Show them how well you take daddy’s cock?” 

  
Jaebum was already growing hard by the thought of taking Jinyoung’s cock, but he didn’t want Jinyoung to know how bad he would actually bottom for him. “No, actually. It doesn’t make me laugh. I top pretty well actually, probably better than you.” 

  
“Oh? Would you like me to prove you wrong then? You’ll be calling me daddy by the end of the night.” Jinyoung laughed again. He showed off that signature smile making the wrinkles around his eyes bunch up. 

  
“Hah! You wish. They did call you Junior for a reason.” 

  
“And I didn’t change it to Jinyoung for no reason, now did I?” Jinyoung got up and pulled Jaebum to him by the collar of his shirt. “Now do you want me to prove you wrong or not?” He ended that sentence with a smirk making Jaebum want to prove him so right. He was right, Jinyoung could top him and be daddy all he wanted. But he wasn’t about to just give him the satisfaction of doing so. He was going to make sure Jinyoung worked for it. 

  
Jinyoung got up and started walking to his room not looking back knowing Jaebum would get up and follow. And he did just that. (

)  
Once Jaebum got into the room and shut the door, Jinyoung needily grabbed the leader and pushed him against the wall and started bitting and sucking on his neck leaving purple bruises all down his jaw and neck. He started to strip Jaebum of his clothes throw them aside, never taking his mouth off him for longer than a few seconds. Jinyoung started to strip himself leaving his boxers while Jaebum had nothing. 

  
“Get on your knees.” Jinyoung pushed Jaebum down so his knees hit the carpeted floor sure to leave a bruise.   
  
Jaebum just looked up at him instead of just doing what he knew he was down there for. He waited for an order.   
  
“See? You’re already waiting for instructions. Take my boxers off and suck. Everything.” 

  
Jaebum rolled his eyes yet again making Jinyoung pull hard on his hair. Jaebum winced. 

  
“Yeah, that shit? Not gonna happen.” The younger roughly shoved Jaebum’s head closer to his cock. The leader pulled down Jinyoung’s boxers and started to suck his cock slowly, making sure to take his time. He then moved down to Jinyoung’s soft shaven balls. He took one into his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. Turning his head down. He licked at the underside of his balls all the way up to the head of the younger’s bright pink member. 

  
Jaebum ran his tongue along the bottom of Jinyoung’s cock flicking it at the webbing making Jinyoung’s body twitch.  
“I thought you were going to prove me wrong, not have me play the lollipop game.” Jaebum spit these words out while looking up at Jinyoung.  
“Do you want to skip everything else, then? Because I was being nice. We can play the ‘quick and to the point game’. Feel free to say that lovely D word whenever you understand that it’s nothing but true.” 

  
Jinyoung kept a straight face even though he was having so much fun taunting and ordering around the older. He gripped Jaebum by the shoulder and ripped him up from the floor pulling Jaebum until Jinyoung fell onto the bed backwards causing Jaebum to fall on top of him.  
  
The younger pulled Jaebum so he was now straddling his hips. 

  
“Ride me.” 

  
Jaebum licked around his fingers so he could prep himself but before he could reach around Jinyoung grabbed both of his wrists hard and held then in front of him.  
“Oh, I thought you wanted to skip all of that? You know, get straight to the point? Put your ass above my cock. Now.” 

  
Jaebum did as he was told and hovered his ass above Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung held Jaebum’s wrists with one hand and used the other to grab his cock. He drew light circles around Jaebum’s entrance making a few whimpers spill out of the leader. Jinyoung then spit on his hand to make sure his cock was slick. He put the head back to Jaebum’s entrance and started pushing ever so lightly into him. Jaebum whimpered and whined. _He wanted it._ Jinyoung pressed harder so the tip was in and he started to swivel his hips a bit so the head of his cock was slowly sliding in and out teasing the hell out of the leader. 

  
“Fuck it okay. Fucking fine. Please just fuck me. Please please I’ll beg now. You win.” He whined and mewled his pleading hoping it would work.  
Jinyoung thrusted hard causing pain to shoot through Jaebum’s body but he didn’t dare give more satisfaction to the younger by showing it. It hurt but it hurt so good. _He needed it._

  
“You sure it doesn’t hurt?” He thrusted again just as hard as the first time. Jaebum winced this time.  
  
“Yeah it does. Does _Daddy_ need to make it harder, huh?” He thrusted again and again making sure to slam straight into Jaebum’s prostate causing him to fling his head back and let out a throaty moan. 

  
Jinyoung stopped moving and pulled out making Jaebum gasp at the act, and feeling of being so empty.  
“As much fun as it is fucking in to you, you are here to ride me. So get to it.” 

  
Jaebum immediately slid onto Jinyoung’s dick while the younger was holding it still since Jaebum’s hands were still restrained.  
Whimpers were flying out of Jaebum’s mouth and slamming into Jinyoung’s ears making him moan as well. Jaebum concentrated on circling his hips hitting all the right angles and spots. 

  
“Fuck, daddy fuck into me please. I need it more rough. Daddy please.” 

  
“There you go, baby. Daddy will show you why you call him that.” Jinyoung pulled Jaebum’s arms to prop them on the bed on either side of Jinyoung’s head, then grabbed his hips hard to keep him from moving. Hey leaned up and kissed Jaebum lightly before slamming into him over and over again with no mercy.   
  
All Jaebum could do was moan. It was almost as if he never stopped moaning to breathe. “Daddy! Ah, please please Talk to me. Your voice..I-ajhhhh I need it. Daddy please.” Jaebum almost couldn’t get all of his words out Jinyoung was fucking him so well. 

  
“Jaebum-ah, you take my cock so well. You know just how daddy likes it. Baby Boy, come for me. Come from daddy’s thick cock slamming into yo-“ Before Jinyoung could say more, Jaebum came with a loud mewl. He cried out Jinyoung’s name and rode out his high slowly lifting his ass off the younger’s cock. Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s dick and looked into his eyes. “Daddy you fucked me so well. Your thick cock filled me and stretched me out like no one else. Daddy, I want you to come for me. For Im Jaebum. Say my name.” Jaebum’s breathe could almost be seen it was so thickly laced with lust. 

  
Jae-ahhh Jaebum!!” Jinyoung came all over his stomach and Jaebum’s hand. After He got done panting like a horse, Jaebum kissed him hard only to pull away, get up, and gather his clothes. 

  
Jaebum stood at the door and without turning around he said, “You may have won this round Jinyoungie. But, just wait. I’ll get you back.” With that he walked out and left an awestruck and flustered Jinyoung.


End file.
